


Breakast

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Awkwardness, Bedrooms, Blushing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cheese, Childishness, Conversations, Cookies, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curtains, Cute, Dancing, Dorkiness, Early Mornings, Eggs, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Explanations, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Gay, Good Taste, Happy, Home, Imagination, Inner Dialogue, Karaoke, Kissing, Laughter, Lazy Mornings, Love, Messy, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Modern Era, Morning Kisses, Music, Netflix and Chill, No Sex, One Shot, Plans, Reaction, Realization, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sasha Being Sasha, Scents & Smells, Sharing a Bed, Shopping, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepiness, Smile, Surprises, Teasing, Toast, Watching Someone Sleep, iPods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Sasha tries to be romantic by making her girlfriend breakfast in bed. Mikasa can't handle the feelings from such a gesture





	Breakast

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's been a while since I wrote about these two

Sasha bounced on the balls of her feet, humming to herself and bobbing to the beat of the music. Her iPod tucked neatly into the pocket of her pyjama shorts, dancing along to the tunes of her favourite songs. The beat of the music making her mood better and giving her energy to keep going, enthusiasm flowing through her despite the early time and her previous exhaustion. Forgetting she was ever tired at all with her new found energy, motivating her to keep going. 

It was funny how the smallest of things could make you so happy, completely changing your day and mood so drastically.  Your previous worries and problems seeming minuscule and no longer intimidating at all. She really felt like nothing could get her down today, her happy mood so strong she felt like she would radiating her happiness in waves. If something bad was to happen, she doubted it would faze her very much, unless it was to do with the food.

She had decided to make a surprise breakfast for her girlfriend, having gotten up early especially. Instead of lazing about as she always would, she had decided to do something energetic. It was a weekend and given they had all the time in the world, she wanted to something romantic for her. To go all out and impress her at how far she was willing to go to show her love for the Asian female.

Though they knew how much they loved each other, from the kisses, the way they cuddled and the way they looked at one another. The way they felt about one another, sometimes it was just nice to show it in gestures. To take the time to do something nice for the person you loved, so they felt appreciated and knew that you could show you appreciated them too.

She and Mikasa were both students in college, while also balancing part time jobs and a relationship. However, this took up a lot of their personal time and not leaving a lot of time to see one another. They weren't always in the same class, sometimes one had to stay late and study, or had a shift on the same day as a class. Both of them had booked time off work in order to allow them to act more like a couple. But it was nice to just take things easy and lower the amount of stress they both had.

For starters, they could have a lazy weekend doing nothing together. It had been a long time since they were just able to chill, to do nothing and simply leisure about without a care in the world. Taking the time to simply enjoy your day and go with the flow. Enjoying breakfast in bed, Netflix, and then maybe go on a date somewhere together later on in the day.

The day would come in two stages, partially at home and some of it outside. Making sure to make loose ideas of how things would happen but no control, just remembering to fit most of everything in. Making sure today would be entertaining and wear them both out in a sense, so they knew that they had enjoyed a full day of antics and fulfillment.

Both had a strong love of amusement parks, they could go shopping together or even go to a karaoke bar for laughs. Anything to have a laugh, just to goof off and have a good time doing random things. But for now, she just wanted Mikasa all to herself, within the comfort of their apartment. She wanted to be a little selfish, to indulge in her lover's company until they left and entered into the busy city.

She was making fried eggs on toast, a ham and cheese omelette, fresh squeezed orange juice and Pfeffernüsse; a small spiced German cookie. She had wanted to go all out, I mean it was nothing fancy but all delicious. Making sure the eggs were perfectly runny in the centre and not too greasy. Perfectly gooey cheese and golden cookies. Not wanting to make any mistakes, otherwise the taste would be altered in a bad way.

Mikasa had always been the type of girl who preferred home cooked meals over going out to a restaurant. Most of their date nights taking place at home, with a good movie and a good meal. But she wanted to make today special, she wanted to do something different today. Mikasa always did things for her, being the dutiful girlfriend that she was. Wanting to be the one to spoil Mikasa for once.

* * *

Mikasa slept soundly under the sheets, bed hair having ruffled her usually smooth and soft black hair. Snuggling into Sasha's pillow affectionately, soft snores escaping her lips as she remained lost to dream land. The warmth of the bed enveloping her, making her feel safe and comfortable. She never wanted to leave, her mind peaceful and able to escape from reality for a while.

Life had been full on lately with work and college, now that she had booked time off she could take things easy for a while. Less stress of her back and a healthier mental state too. She had been rather exhausted mentally from the non stop paperwork and studying at college, then having to do long hours at work at her part time job. All of it had become a bit much.

She reached out to hug Sasha sleepily, wanting to feel her lovers warm body against her. Hoping to spoon her, burying her face in the crook of her neck and feeling her soft brown hair tickle her cheek. However, as she did so she realized that Sasha was gone, but when she had left she did not know. That she was nowhere to be found, not beside her.

She slowly opened her eyes, still fuzzy from sleep but her exhaustion was no longer in her system. Mikasa rubbed them slowly, so she could see more clearly and be more aware of her surroundings. She slowly sat up in bed, her black hair tumbling messily in front of her face, the sun peeking through the curtains. It was early-ish in the morning and she could hear birds tweeting.

She then felt the bed beside her again, this time more carefully. The bed beside her was still warm, meaning Sasha must have left her side recently which was a relief. Maybe she had gone to the toilet or something, hoping to slip back into her bed with her when she was done. But she felt lonely, having hoped to wake up to Sasha's face. How cute she looked when she was asleep and the weird faces she would make.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened, and Sasha entered wearing a warm smile. The scent of a freshly made breakfast filling the room. "Guten Morgen Mikasa" she greeted cheerfully. Glad to see she was finally awake and had slept well. She looked so cute with her messy bed hair and innocent look, she could just eat her up. It was the fact she was so unaware of how cute she was that made it even better.

The scent of melted cheese, eggs and spiced cookies filling Mikasa's nose, her stomach growling loudly as a response to the delicious scent of breakfast surrounding her. Eager to put whatever Sasha had made into her mouth. Reminding her of her childhood of living with both her uncle and her deceased parents, happy smiles and the feeling of comfort in the air.

Sasha laughed playfully, already feeling better about her cooking skills for a first attempt. "Glad to know you have an appetite Mika" she teased. Hopefully the food would taste as good as it smelled. She would be upset if she put all this effort into a meal only for it to taste bad, the thought sent a shiver down her spine and she quickly put it to the back of her mind.

Mikasa blushed shyly, touching her stomach suddenly aware of her hunger. She never knew Sasha was such a good cook, usually she cooked out of habit. Due to the fact her uncle taught her when she was young, as to train her for adulthood. To be spoiled like this felt like a dream, she was used to taking care of others with this sort of thing. Not herself.

* * *

Mikasa's eyes shone brightly like a small child in front of a sweet store or a pet shop. Though such simple dishes, they all tasted amazing. Sasha should cook like this more often, maybe they could take turns on different days. She couldn't stop eating, the soft fluffiness of the egg, the perfect melt of the cheese with no greasy texture. God it was heavenly.

Sasha ate her toast eagerly, the delicious taste of runny egg in her mouth. But she had to say, she found Mikasa's reaction to her cooking adorable. Though she was as quiet as ever, she could tell Mikasa was really enjoying it. "So…. I was thinking about going on a date, maybe karaoke or an amusement park. I know you aren't shopping" Sasha explained awkwardly. She wanted to something Mikasa would like, but that would also be fun. Despite her quiet personality, deep down she was actually more girly and childish than their classmates knew.

Mikasa stopped eating and shook her head slowly, though she was glad Sasha was considering her feelings. Sasha mattered too, if that was what she wanted to do, then she would happily join her. "I need a new denim jacket, I also need a new swimsuit for summer. Then we can go to karaoke together and get some food" she replied with a gentle smile.

She wasn't the biggest fan of large crowds due to social anxiety, but if Sasha was holding her hand and she had her music to calm her. Everything would be ok, she would be able to calm herself. She may not buy a lot while they were out together, but Sasha could enjoy having a fashion show. She wanted to have fun as well as have a romantic day together. She liked seeing Sasha smile, which made her happy.

Sasha was like her sunshine, she made everything better no matter how bad things got. When Sasha was sad, she would do everything in her power to bring her smile back. She was her everything, she loved her so much it hurt. What she would do without her she didn't know, she often wondered what she did to have someone like Sasha in her life.

Sasha looked relieved, she thought Mikasa would not like such things. She then slowly leaned across and kissed Mikasa on the cheek affectionately. "I'm glad, I wanted today to be romantic. I mean… we haven't seen each other in so long" she replied awkwardly. Work and other matters had been a pain in the ass. To finally be able to have this time with her was worth waiting for.

Mikasa softened, she knew that Sasha put a lot of work into this. That meant the world to her, showing how much, she loved her. She didn't have to try to impress Sasha, she was already a natural charmer. "Nein, it sounds amazing. Simplicity but romantic, just the two of us. More memories I can treasure" she replied fondly. She then nuzzled up to Sasha affectionately as the two of them continued their breakfast. The beginning of their day together having romantic bliss, starting their weekend together after being apart for so long.

**Guten Morgen-Good morning**

**Nein-No**

**Author's Note:**

> I know it short, but its simple and cute


End file.
